


Tear in My Heart

by dreamsi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Future! AU, Love Confessions, M/M, Persona Future! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsi/pseuds/dreamsi
Summary: “The songs on the radio are okay, but my taste in music is your face”Akira Kurusu hopes he wasn’t dreaming, and Ryuji wishes he could make him understand.(Pre-Future! Au)
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 42





	Tear in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Short bad writing prompt ,, sorry y’all I’m attached,
> 
> I hope you like it,,,

Akira is nineteen when it hits him.

In his own car, on one of those star-viewing cliffs, with Ryuji. A best friend he made two years ago and saved the world with. 

It's no surprise that Akira has been through shit. For getting a fake assault on his record, seeing his friends get hurt in the real world and what used to be the metaverse, the interrogation where the sliver of him really thought he was gonna die, the ship, the false god, the merging of life and despair, and Yabaldoth. For his age of seventeen when it all happened, it really hit him when he was nineteen. But this was something else entirely.

See, not only is the bad crap hitting him now, but his crush on his right-hand man never went away. When Akira was moved after probation, he missed the thieves heavily, especially the blond track member. Of course he came out or they surprised him by showing up at his mum’s new place, but his heart ache with the longing of just being able to have Ryuji by his side hurt a lot on those cold long nights.

So when Ryuji blurts out that he likes _him_? He can't believe it. 

“You don’t have to be silent to reject me bro. Look I’m sorry if I read it wrong, it’s just I really enjoyed today, just the two of us. And I liked you for a while and-.” He hears Ryuji sweat over his words before Akira lets out a huff of, “I’m scared”

Ryuji looks him in the eye then. “...What?”

And like that, it comes tumbling out of Akira’s mouth, “I’m scared. Like, I like you too I really do but I’m hella scared. What if I lose you? Like what if something happens and I have to see you leave? If it be some stupid arguement or life itself. I don’t wanna see you go. You are the best thing that’s happened to me, the thieves in general, but you were there since day one. You made me feel like I’m not suffocating in all this...it’s hard to put it in words but it’s rough and for the last few weeks it's been too much.”

“Woah Aki wha-.”

“And like I'm just afraid of what's gonna happen you know? I don’t wanna fuck this all up,” Akira gasped, running out of breathe as he let the music of the radio take over the silent space. He looked away from Ryuji. He didn’t want to see the pitiful expression on his face or a rejection now that he said all of that. He really slipped up huh? The one moment he was waiting for and he fucked it all up. That’s what happens for putting your heart on the line. God he wished he can put his head through the window and just rot there.

“Ya know...I’m scared too,” Ryuji started, Akira tilted his head to listen, “I feel like _I_ would fuck it all up. You were the first person there for me man. And the fact that you...like me too? That's wild. And uh...if you don’t mind, I rather be scared with you. I wanna take that leap for you...for us.” He felt a hand rest on his own, the spark of Ryuji’s fingers touching the back of his hand made him jump a bit, but it was nice.

That’s when it hit, Akira wasn’t dreaming. This was reality. And god would seventeen Akira be losing his mind right now. He curled his fingers around Ryuji’s hand and looked at him. Ryuji looked at him with a bit of fear in his eye, tearing up a bit in reaction. He gripped Ryuji's hand and pulled him closer. Ryuji leaned into it, cupping Akira’s face and kissing him on the lips as Akira leaned to it. The central armrest of the car was digging uncomfortably into Akira’s stomach but that didn’t matter. 

_He was kissing Ryuji goddamn Sakamoto. This was his dream ever since that ramen shop conversation._

He could feel Ryuji pull away and he already misses it. But he does love seeing the goofy smile that Ryuji gives him.

“I’ve been waitin’ to do that ever since we had that Destinyland trip last year,” Ryuji chuckled.

Akira smirked, “I’ve been waiting since second year.”

“Damn that long?? Now I feel bad for letting you wait that long,” he pouted.

“I know how you can make it up to me if you want.”

“That I will take you up on,” Ryuji laughed as he pulled Akira close to him once again. 

God he hopes this will never end.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated!!  
> (Twitter is Grumpshiii)


End file.
